Dream  Vs Reality
by showtunediva
Summary: Sally dreams of getting away from the the treachery of Berlin. Will her wish come true?


**Dream Vs Reality**

**A Cabaret Fan Fiction**

**Inspired by the song Why Should I Wake Up?**

To Sally dreams were better than reality, A dream kept constantly coming back to her.. she enjoyed this dream and the happy subconscious thoughts she got from it so much that she hated waking up in the morning to face the dreadful realties of her life in pre-world War II Berlin.

She constantly prayed that some day this dream would become realtiy and wondered how long it would take.

Reality was so bleak. The Kit Kat Club had gone down hill in recent months. Not as many people were coming to the shows becuse of the war. Food was so rationed that any money people had had to toward buying necessary things and couldn't be spent on activities such as going to shows or going out to eat. Quite a few of the dancers in Sally's act had been laid off and she dreaded going to work to find of who got laid off next or worse if she would be the next person to be laid off. She was barley making enough money to pay rent in Fraulien Schneider's rooming house to pay for her share for the room she was sharing with Clifford Bradshaw.

In the beautiful world of her subconscious her and Cliff had left the perils of down trodden Germany behind and living in a house in Detroit Michigan. They both had good paying jobs and talked about having kids at some point. This was the kind of life that she truly wanted for the two of them. She always seemed to wake up at the point in her dream where they were discussing getting married on a beach in Honolulu and honeymooning in Mexico.

In reality Cliff was going to be leaving Berlin in about week to go back to America because he had been in this horrid city long enough to get inspiration for the novel he was going to write. He only had a limited engagement in Berlin anyway and Sally was sad to him talk about heading back from the Sates. Cliff had fallen in love with Sally and had constantly discussed with her about her coming back to America with him. When the first began to talk about she declined his invitation because at that time things were going well at the Kit Kat Club and she didn't want to leave then. She didn't realize in such a brief amount of time things would change so drastically and was so much regretting not saying yes to him.

There was also the issue of the baby that was growing in her stomach. Before Sally had met Cliff she had had a steamy one night stand with one of her dancers and that led to her getting impregnated. When her dancer found out she was pregnant with his child he freaked out and had to take a personal leave of absences from the show for a week or so to decide what he was going to do. When he came back after the leave of absence he told Sally that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby and was going to quit the show. Sally was devastated and was not all ready to be a single mother because she knew that would be drastically live changing for her. She had never told Cliff about the affair she'd had prior to meeting him. She wanted to badly to have an abortion but she couldn't even afford the money so had to live with the enormous amount of guilt she had for having the affair in the first place.

"Sally, have you thought some more about coming back with me to America?" Cliff asked her.

Sally nodded.

"And what are your general thoughts?"

Sally stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and looked Cliff straight in the eye.

"Cliff, I have seriously reconsidered you invitation and I think it would be in my best interest to come with you. I am in danger of possibly getting laid off from my job at the club and I want the opportunity to start over brand new."

Cliff's jaw dropped, he was silent for about five minutes and then embraced her.

"Sally, I am so glad you changed your mind. I will promise to give you a wonderful new life in America."

Sally smiled and thought silently to herself 'My dream is finally coming true.'

"There is one little problem though." she said

"What is that?"

"I'm pregnant."

Cliff was shocked and surprised he was going to become a father.

"This is great news Sally. We're going to be parents."

"It would be great news if the baby was yours, but it's not."

"It's not?"

Sally burst into tears.

"No, it's not. I had an affair with one of my dancers before I met you and he got me pregnant. The baby is his. He cut himself off from me once he found out I was pregnant with his child."

Cliff was very upset with the immaturity of this guy and that he would ditch Sally like this.

"The truth is Cliff, I'm not really ready to be a parent yet and I'm sure you're not ready to be one either. I want to wait to have kids until we are both financially stable enough to support a family."

"So are you going to get an abortion?"

"That's an option or I could go through with the pregnancy and put the baby up for adoption once we're in America."

"How far along are you anyway?"

"Between three and a half and four months."

"Here's a deal then. I'll help you through the pregnancy and then once the baby is born we'll go to an adoption clinic and file the proper paperwork."

"Why can't we find an adoption agency when we get to America and fill out the paperwork right away? It could take months to get everything taken care off after the baby is born."

"Fair enough.

Sally kissed Cliff on the cheek.

"Thank you Cliff. I am so excited about starting our new life together."

"So am I."

She was overjoyed her dream was becoming reality.


End file.
